


Super Puppy Love: A Super Sons fic

by gmartinez12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Crush, Damijon - Freeform, M/M, Puppy Love, Super Sons - Freeform, boy on boy fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Damian and Jon had gotten the hang of working together as the Super Sons. Just as Damian thought that he could make this team-up work, he runs into an unexpected snag: Jon has a crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine gave me this idea that Jon could have a crush on Damian. Hilarity ensues.  
> [](http://imgur.com/HaHZrIm)  
>   
> 

[ ](http://imgur.com/hLvjPFY)

Over a hundred panicked families ran away from the Metropolis Stadium when a thirty-foot robot fell from the sky and began terrorizing the patrons. Walking on four legs each as thick as a cargo truck, it lumbered across the grounds as it indiscriminately fired beams of energy at anything that moved.

Not a moment later, a red blur streaked toward the robot and slammed into it with a deafening crunch. It turned to fire its gun only for it to suddenly explode. When the smoke cleared, the public breathed a sigh of relief as Robin and Superboy stood firm, gadgets and fists at the ready.

“Its movements are slow and reactive—it’s unmanned. Outflank it and destroy its balance!” Robin commanded.

“What’s ‘outflank’ mean?” Superboy asked innocently.

“Tt,” Damian clicked his tongue impatiently. “I’ll attack the left side, you take the right!”

“R-right! Sure thing!” Superboy nodded meekly as the duo began to battle with the robot.

The two boys had become a common enough sight that the public knew about the country’s newest hero-duo—the Super Sons. The Son of Batman and the Son or Superman have earned a modest reputation for themselves since their public debut together. Some complained they were too young, some thought that the boys were quite admirable. Others claimed they were secret lovers, while many agreed that they were cute—much to Damian’s chagrin.

One thing that everyone agreed on, though, was that they were quite effective. The giant robot was a trivial cleanup job for Damian Wayne and Jon Kent.

“Freeze breath at your three o’clock!” Damian bellowed as he fished explosive birdarangs from his utility belt.

“Got it!” Jon responded as he blew a gust of wind at a patch of the road, coating it with frozen ice.

Damian aimed his birdarangs at the robot’s joints and threw each with calculated precision. The robot’s foreleg joints exploded, causing it to stagger sideways. Just as Damian had planned, it slipped on the frozen road and stumbled to the ground in a hail of sparks and smoke, destroying one of its legs in the process.

“Let’s finish this,” Damian said confidently. “I just need to attach this EMP emitter to an exposed circuit and that’ll be the end of it."

Jon placed his hand on Damian’s shoulder to stop him. “Wait, there’s, uhm, I saw with my super-vision that it has hidden weapons and stuff under the outer panels. If you get close it’ll instantly pop out and hit you.”

“You’re sure?” Damian asked with a raised brow. He found it weird that Jon hadn’t mentioned that detail before then.

“Yes!” Jon replied in an oddly enthusiastic tone. “So…it only has one blind spot directly on top of its main chassis. We could…er…do that thing we practiced so you can get to it, if you want.” The boy sounded almost hopeful and eyed Damian eagerly.

“You mean maneuver 3?” Damian asked skeptically. “It doesn’t seem necessary.”

“Trust me, Damian!” Jon insisted. “Besides, you said you’ve always wanted to try it in a real battle, right?”

“I mean, it can’t move already, but sure, since you want to so much.” Damian shrugged.

“Okay!” Jon replied giddily as he moved behind Damian. The older boy couldn’t see the goofy grin that Jon had on his face.

Jon gently wrapped his arms around Damian’s torso and began to fly.

“Careful with your fingers!” Damian complained.

“I know, I know,” Jon giggled. As much as Damian didn’t want to admit it, he actually had a few ticklish spots on his body. Jon had accidentally discovered them during their training together.

Maneuver 3, as Damian liked to call it, involved Jon flying him up a certain height and then throwing him directly at the enemy, using altitude, speed, and Damian’s superior reflexes to overwhelm the enemy. This time, the enemy was a mostly immobile and now-relatively harmless robot.

Jon held Damian tight, and without even thinking about it, he nuzzled Damian’s neck.

Damian was startled by the contact—this was definitely not part of maneuver 3. “What are you doing, you idiot? Throw me already!”

“Oh, right!” Jon snapped out of his trance and spun twice before throwing Damian with gusto.

Damian zoomed through the air and landed with a roll onto the robot’s back. A few bursts of blue sparks later, it collapsed on the ground fully, and the mechanical drone of its engines ground to a halt. Amidst the cheering crowd, Jon swooped back down to pick Damian up and the pair left the scene toward the sunset.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon could see Titans Tower getting closer and sighed. It almost seemed like he wanted it to take longer to get there. Damian, for his part, was getting restless as Jon carried him like a damsel in his arms.

“You didn’t have to fly me, you know,” Damian said ruefully. “I could’ve remote-activated the Robin cycle to pick me up.”

“Well…this saves time! It’s way faster if I carry you,” Jon chirped.

“I suppose,” Damian muttered.

Once they’d reached the rooftop, Damian eagerly hopped off Jon’s arms as Beast Boy came to greet them.

“Hey, my man has returned! Welcome back, D!” Beast Boy called out cheerfully.

“I told you not to call me that!” Damian replied curtly. “Any issues while I was gone?”

“Starfire cooked up a mean pudding, you gotta try it!”

Damian grunted unenthusiastically as Beast Boy turned to Jon.

“Hey there, Jon!” he greeted.

“Hi, Gar,” Jon waved.

“You and Damian had  _fuuuuun_?” Beast Boy asked as if he was teasing.

“Yeah, a lot! We did this technique we were practicing…and it was pretty cool how Damian was just all over that robot, and man!” Jon giddily recounted. He didn’t notice Damian shoot him a curious look.

Beast Boy smiled, amused that Jon didn’t understand his intent. “Good, good. Say, you wanna hang out in the tower for a bit?”

“Oh, uhm, I’d love to but…you know…I’m not a Teen Titan yet and…” Jon stammered as he fiddled with the hem of his cape.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Beast Boy reassured him. “It’s not like there’s a door the shuts you out if you’re not yet thirteen. We’ll just play a few hoops, maybe a dip in the pool? Damian here needs a babysitter anyway…” he looked meaningfully at Damian, who merely cocked his head in confusion.

“N—no thanks! I don’t have my trunks and, uhm…!” Jon was incredibly flustered, and his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. “I-gotta-go-see-you-later-Damian-!” he blurted out in a hurry before he flew up and zoomed away.

Beast Boy put a hand to his face and shook his head. “Man, does Jon have it bad or what?”

“What do you mean?” Damian asked.

“Little dude is crazy for you, Damian,” Beast Boy explained with a smirk. “Didn’t you see how much he was blushing? He’s got a major crush on you!”

“What…?” Damian snapped in surprise. “Impossible…”

“Don’t you notice the way he looks at you?” Beast Boy insisted. “The way he eats his words when you two are together? The way he takes every opportunity to hold you close?”

“Hmmm…” Damian had to agree with Beast Boy. Jon had been exactly like that recently. “I’ve never thought of it that way before.”

“Classic case of sweet puppy love.” Beast Boy came up to Damian’s side and transformed into a shaggy green Labrador. “C’mon, Damian. Don’t you like petting puppies?” Beast Boy’s Labrador form panted and began nuzzling Damian’s leg—it was his way of teasing Damian.

“Hrrnn,” Damian grunted, lost in thought. He patted Beast Boy’s head as if to pet him, but then quickly and smoothly pinched the side of the green Labrador’s neck.

“Gaack!” Beast Boy sputtered as he twitched on the floor.

_So, Jon has a boyhood crush on me, huh?_ Damian mused. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it, but seeing his young partner get flustered so easily made Damian smirk. He was going to have fun with this. He grabbed Beast Boy’s tail and dragged him back inside the Tower as he hatched a devious scheme to make the most out of Jon’s affection.

 

* * *

 

“Stay close,” Damian whispered.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Jon whispered back.

The boys’ footsteps echoed in the derelict building. The walls, with its broken panels and cold metallic sheen, seemed to close in on them with every hallway that they passed. It was the middle of the day yet the darkness crept up on Damian and Jon like a persistent malaise as they explored deeper inside.

“So, uh, these HIVE people,” Jon began, “just how dangerous are they?”

“Oh, they’re a nefarious group I assure you…” Damian said. It was all he could do to stifle his laughter. His mouth was a thin line, halfway to a smirk or a smile as he thought of his ingenious scheme.

“They could use more lights here…” Jon remarked as he stared up at the ceiling. Only one out of every seven lights actually worked and half of them were flickering eerily. It was obvious that Jon was unnerved.

Suddenly, something exploded behind them, from one of the doors they’d passed. Jon twisted and looked back toward the sound, and in that instant, the lights in the corridor completely shut off.

“Yaagh!” Jon yelped in surprise. “What was that? Why’d the lights go out?”

The darkness hid the fact that Damian was shaking from holding back his laughter. “It must be one of their sensors. There could be  _traps_ …” He emphasized the word almost mockingly.

Certainly, there could have been sensors that killed the lights in the HIVE hideout that the boys were exploring, but it was more likely due to the birdarang that Damian threw at a circuit breaker box connected to the lights. He’d surreptitiously dropped a small plastic explosive near one of the doors, and triggered the explosive after they’d gone past it so that the noise would distract from and mask the sound of the birdarang that he’d thrown.

It was all part of an elaborate prank that Damian had cooked up. In reality, the facility they’d entered was indeed a HIVE hideout at one time, once filled with enemy androids, laser traps and other nasty surprises. But the Teen Titans already defeated HIVE a couple of weeks ago, leaving this hideout abandoned. Damian led Jon here on the false pretense of scouting out the lair as if its owners were still there. But the truth was, Damian just wanted to take advantage of the place’s remaining working traps as an excuse to tease Jon.

And the best way to tease the boy, Damian decided, was to get as touchy-feely as much as possible.

“You can’t see through the dark with your super-vision yet, right?” Damian asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jon confirmed.

“That’s fine, my visor has night-vision.  I’ll lead.” With that, Damian held Jon’s hand, their fingers weaved together.

Jon made a strange sound, something like a cross between a strangled squeak and an excited gasp.

Damian could feel Jon’s hand warming up. His visor indicated that there was an unusual concentration of heat in Jon’s cheeks. He had to control his desire to chuckle again.

They walked the length of the dark corridor and turned a corner, still holding hands. Jon couldn’t find his words, but the way his fingers subtly twitched and how he’d sometimes stumble was a clear sign that he was extremely flustered. Damian’s only regret was that he couldn’t capture this on camera.

Damian knew this particular passage from the last time he and his team had been here. There was a hidden sensor at knee length that triggered lasers to crisscross into a lethal barrier, impeding would-be intruders. He intentionally tripped the sensor and barely a second later, the harsh  _zing_  of lasers came to life in front of them. Damian had grabbed Jon around the waist to get him out of the way, despite the fact that the lasers wouldn’t have been able to reach them yet anyway.

“You okay?” Damian asked softly, knowing that his tone was just a little flirty.

“I…uhm, yeah…” Jon gasped. He was staring at Damian’s arms around his waist.

“I told you to watch your step. You’re acting like you’re running into traps on purpose so I can  _save_  you,” Damian mock-accused with stifled glee.

“N-no I’m not!” Jon choked. He tried to pry Damian’s hands away from his waist, but he did so with barely any effort, as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted Damian to release him or keep holding him.

Damian let go and dragged Jon to short side corridor that had a dead end.

“There’s a way around,” Damian began, “There’s an exhaust shaft above us. But it’s a tight fit so we’ll have to squeeze together.”

“Squeeze together…? But—“

Jon’s reply died in his throat as Damian pressed his body against his and hugged him. His cheeks flushed crimson so much that if it were physically possible, his face would have been glowing as red as a stoplight. Had Jon’s mind not been turned to mush by the physical contact, he could have reasoned out that it would’ve been more practical to enter the shaft one after the other. But he was rendered speechless as Damian held on to him and fired his grapnel toward the darkness above.

 

* * *

 

Damian was having the time of his life. He rarely ever used the word ‘fun’ to describe his escapades with Jon, but now, it was the best word to describe what he was feeling. His scheme to mercilessly taunt the boy’s affections was working perfectly, and with every new mission, he’d think of more ways to play with Jon’s little boy crush.

It was worth it even when it cost him his gear, like that one time when they were battling the Orca, a villain who looked like and had the prowess of…an Orca.

_“Damian, watch out!”_  Jon had warned. He’d been fighting off Orca’s goons while Damian had handled the whale villain herself.

But Damian hadn’t needed the warning. He’d intentionally taken the brunt of the Orca’s vicious swipe so that his vest would get torn. He’d then ripped off the dangling flaps of shredded material so that his bare torso was exposed.

While it was a little disadvantageous to leave himself unprotected, and not to mention having to ask his father for another suit later, it was altogether worth it after seeing Jon’s incredulous look. The young boy’s eyes almost popped out of his head after seeing Damian half-naked, and he had this look that looked like he was arguing with himself. Damian could just imagine Jon’s internal struggle.

_“Oh my gosh…Damian’s so…I’ve never seen him without his shirt before…wow…”_

_“No! I shouldn’t stare! It’s rude! What if he catches me staring? It’ll be so embarrassing!”_

Damian had actually giggled as he resumed fighting Orca, earning him the villain’s fury.

_“Really? Laughing at the whale-faced lady? You went there? You’re such a little dick!”_ she’d growled.

_“Yeah, I’ve been told. But my older brother is an even bigger Dick,”_ Damian had countered, still forcing himself to stop smirking at the thought of Jon’s reaction.

 

Teasing Jon had become such an enjoyable distraction for Damian that he didn’t even mind getting a little embarrassed himself sometimes if it meant making Jon’s head spin, like with the boat incident.

At the time, they’d had to save the passengers of a small boat on the verge of capsizing. Jon had carried the sinking boat together with the family of three riding it, but the father’s foot got tangled in the anchor’s rope and sank when the anchor fell.

Damian had realized the opportunity and had stripped to his spandex trunks, his Robin uniform’s standard undergarment, and had dived in after the man.

He’d saved the father and both he and Jon got thanked endlessly, but Damian’s ultimate reward was Jon’s open-mouthed expression as the boy ogled him shamelessly. It was as if Jon had forgotten how words worked and had just stared at Damian the whole time. Damian had concocted some not strictly factual reason about his suit having anti-drowning mechanisms that would make him float, forcing him to strip. Jon didn’t seem to have cared and had just gulped while he stared.

In truth, Damian had felt very vulnerable and a little embarrassed to be naked in public like that. Sure, he’d still had his visor and his trunks on, but stripping like that was something he’d have never done on any other occasion. But then, he’d felt like if it meant making Jon flustered again, he could’ve done almost anything.

 

* * *

 

“You seem like you’re having fun with Superboy,” Starfire said.

“I never thought that ‘fun’ and ‘Damian’ would ever fit in the same sentence,” Beast boy offered as he snacked on some nachos.

The Teen Titans were gathered in the main living room of the tower, supposedly for a briefing. It quickly devolved into them talking about everything except the briefing, including Damian’s hobby of teasing the life out of Jon. Beast Boy had promised to keep it a secret. So naturally, all the Titans now knew about it.

“What Kent and I do isn’t your business, Garfield,” Damian chided after swallowing a mouthful of peanuts.

“Sure, whatever, D,” Beast Boy replied. “But it would help if you phrased it better than something you do under the covers—“

A throw pillow smacked Beast Boy right in the face, apparently coming from the direction of Aqualad, who was failing to hide his laughter.

“But seriously, Damian,” Aqualad said after blinking back tears. “Isn’t it a little cruel playing with the kid’s heart like that?”

“The Robin is a cruel mistress…” Beast Boy intoned with a deep, husky voice. Another pillow smacked his face, this time from Damian. Everyone laughed.

“Kent will snap out of it,” Damian said dismissively. “This is just my way of training him to set aside emotions in the battlefield…”

“Are you sure?” Raven piped in. “I can sense that you actually like the attention. You haven’t been this elated in a long time.”

“I think I’ll believe the resident empath,” Starfire mused with a grin.

“Nonsense!” Damian huffed. “You powers must be waning—“

“Say what you want, Damian,” Raven said with a calm smile. “But ask yourself this: if you really didn’t care about Jon’s feelings, then why go through all the trouble of doing these things at all? Just to tease him? It actually looks more like you’re doing these things  _for_  him.”

“It sounds like you like that he likes you,” Aqualad said sagely. “That begs the question if you’re starting to like him too…”

To Damian’s dismay, the other Titans nodded and agreed with utmost seriousness, as if agreeing with a doctor’s diagnosis.

“Tt! Since when were any of  _you_  experts on the matter?” Damian demanded. He didn’t notice the color rising to his cheeks.

“Unlike you,” Aqualad explained with a smile, “we’re not new to this whole ‘being-a-teenager’ thing.”

 

* * *

 

The battle was a bit more difficult that Damian had anticipated.

A new criminal had emerged wielding a lightning gun. The man was apparently a criminal mechanical genius who’d stolen one of Leonard Snart’s freeze guns and modified it to shoot lightning, using a piece of Khandaq’s Rock of Eternity. Worse, that meant it was  _magic_  lightning, because of course it was.

Damian rolled his eyes as the man gave a boring monologue about how he’d supposedly take Jon and Damian down, then crown himself king of the universe, or something to that effect. The problem was, Neither he nor Jon could get close enough for a hit, and even just dodging was hard because of how fast the lightning would strike. Damian didn’t even have time to think of a way to tease Jon, and that had annoyed him greatly.

There was only one way that Damian could think of to win. He fished out one of his copper birdarangs, hoping that its conductive properties could divert the gun’s electrical discharge. He baited the villain, preparing to throw the birdarang just as the gun aimed in his direction.

It was all going according to plan - until Jon happened.

“Robin, get down!”

A blue and red blur streaked in front of Damian and caught the full force of 10,000 volts with a sizzling  _zap_.

“Gah! Jo—Super Boy!” Damian rushed and cradled Jon’s unconscious form. Kryptonians—even half-sized ones at that—were weak to magic-based attacks.

The battle went quickly after that. Damian wasn’t sorry that he might have gone overboard in pummeling the sniveling criminal that now lay crumpled at his feet. Red Hood would have been proud.

“Please, no more!” the man cried. “I don’t deserve this!”

Damian fixed him a death glare. “That’s for hurting my friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon woke up slowly, his eyes almost protesting against the light. Slight gentle vibrations thrummed through his body as if he was riding a very comfortable car. He leaned his head against whatever he was sleeping on again, sorely tempted to drift back to sleep.

_But wait, what about the battle?_  Jon thought. He opened his eyes again and he saw the sky in front of him—he was up in the air, apparently inside a small plane with black interiors and a thousand complicated-looking buttons—he was in the Robin Jet. He tilted his head to look at his comfy but stiff makeshift pillow. It was apparently the crook of Damian’s shoulder.

“Damian!” Jon gasped as he sat upright with a jolt. He felt lightheaded and insanely embarrassed when he realized that he didn’t have a shirt on. He glanced to his side and saw his Superman jacket charred and smoking with a hole right in the middle.

“Oh, good. You’re awake,” Damian said casually without taking his eyes off the screen. “I thought you needed the rest so I didn’t wake you.”

“I’m sorry I was sleeping on you!” Jon squeaked. He was staring at his lap because he couldn’t look Damian in the eye, not with how embarrassed he was at the moment. He hugged his bare chest as if willing his arms to turn into clothes.

“I don’t mind,” Damian said quietly.

“Wait, what about the battle?” Jon asked, and now he did look at Damian. He looked fine…except that he seemed oddly uncomfortable, as if he was struggling to find his words.

“I won, naturally,” Damian replied. He tried to sound haughty but his heart didn’t seem to be into it. “I would’ve won faster if a certain  _idiot_  didn’t try to be a hero even though I had everything under control.”

“I’m sorry…” Jon murmured apologetically. He stared at his legs again.

Damian sighed wearily. “Why do you feel the need to put yourself in danger for my sake, Jon?”

Jon lookup up at Damian again with a pleading look. “Of course I would! We’re partners…and I—“

“I know you like me,” Damian said simply, cutting Jon off.

The younger boy’s words died in his throat as his voice cracked. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Damian said reproachfully.

A few seconds of tense silence passed before Damian cleared his throat. He looked right at Jon, who seemed like he was just about ready to tear up.

“I’ll let your sloppy performance today pass, just this once,” Damian said, almost cheerfully. “But only because I like you.”

Jon sat in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity. Did Damian just say what he’d thought he’d just said?

“You…you like me, too?” Jon asked hesitantly.

Damian had his attention back to the screen, giving no indication that he heard Jon. But he had the trace of a smirk on his lips.

“Go back to sleep, Kent.”

Jon felt impossibly hot. He felt like a million butterflies thrashed inside his tummy. He’d have flown circles around the plane if only he wasn’t so tired. He slowly leaned on Damian’s shoulder again. Damian didn’t resist. He let himself relax and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The next time that Jon opened his eyes, it was night time. He was back in his bed at his parents’ Metropolis apartment and he had the covers over him as if someone had tucked him in. A spot on his forehead felt slightly cold as if something wet had just recently dried there. Did his mom put him to bed? How did he get home? Did he even leave the house at all?

He lay still as he tried to remember. His memories felt so surreal—fighting the electric gun criminal, and then waking up in Damian’s jet…and then Damian saying that…well…Damian had said something that made him impossibly happy.

_It was all a dream, huh?_  Jon sighed wistfully. Damian would have never said that. Jon probably never even met Damian today and had just dreamed up the whole mission.

Just then his super hearing picked up noises from the living room. The voices were of his mom…and someone else, a gruff, urgent voice that he knew quite well—Bruce Wayne!

_“Damian hadn’t reported back yet and I’m starting to worry. You haven’t seen him anywhere, have you, Lois?"_ Bruce asked worriedly.

_“No, I thought he was with Jon on a mission and neither of them popped in here yet,”_ Jon’s mom replied.  _“I can call Clark, he can help look…”_

Jon was just about ready to get up and tell them when he froze. He and Damian  _had_  been together on a mission today. He wasn’t dreaming! The battle did happen! Damian…he really had said those things! And just as Jon thought that, he had the urge to look beside him.

There he was...Damian was sleeping peacefully on the bed facing Jon, his unmasked face inches from the tip of Jon’s nose. Damian’s discarded Robin uniform was strewn across the bed haphazardly, as if this whole thing wasn’t planned at all.

A muffled squeak escaped Jon’s lungs as his body tensed. He wasn’t sure if he should be extremely happy or extremely mortified.

All he knew was that he was not looking forward to explaining to Batman how and why Robin was sleeping naked right next to him.


	2. Super Puppy Love: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon decides that it's better for him to tell Batman where Damian actually is, despite his state of undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic-writing prompt that I got on my tumblr. Somebody wanted an epilogue for the fic, so I went ahead and made a short one. I hope you guys enjoy :)

 

 

Jon wished that one of his powers was to melt on the spot.

His better judgment had told him that he’d be better off telling Bruce right then and there that Damian was sleeping in his room. He’d had experience with his parents scolding him for keeping quiet about things they should know. And he didn’t want to risk Damian’s dad getting angry—the very thought of an angry Batman chilled his bones. He still didn’t know how to explain the whole ‘naked’ part without dying of embarrassment, so he’d hoped that it wouldn’t come up. He’d hastily put the covers on Damian and kicked his costume under the bed.

But then, standing in front of a bewildered Bruce, and a surprised Lois, Jon found that he’d lost his ability to speak in full sentences.

“Mister Bruce Man! Er, I mean Batman…er, Mister Wayne…?” Wearing nothing but pajamas while speaking to Batman in his full intimidating outfit wasn’t exactly helping Jon’s confidence. “Damian took me home. He’s asleep in my room…”

He told them the story of what had happened that day, carefully leaving out the part where Damian had admitted his feelings for him. He reassured his mom that he was okay, and looked pleadingly at Bruce, hoping that Damian’s dad would get his silent plea to not ask him about anything else. Of course, with Bruce’s cowl, it was impossible to tell what his expression was, and his jaw was a perpetual scowl, even when he tried to smile.

“So,” Bruce said in a gruff tone after Jon had finished. “Damian’s sleeping in your room right now?”

“Yes but—“

Bruce didn’t wait for Jon to finish before walking toward the bedroom.

“Wait up, Mister Wayne!” Jon insisted. “Damian’s really tired and, he’s like,  _super_ sleeping so maybe we shouldn’t disturb him…”

“He’ll live,” Bruce said. Jon could’ve sworn that the corner of Bruce’s mouth twitched, almost the ghost of a smile, but it might have been a trick of the light.

Bruce opened the door and saw Damian sleeping peacefully on his side facing him, the covers draped over half his head so that he could only see Damian’s head up to his closed eyes.

Jon squeezed past him on the door frame and tried to downplay the situation.

“See? He’s sound asleep. I’ll just wake him in the morning and tell him to…”

“Jon,” his mother began with a wary tone. “Why’s Damian’s costume under your bed?”

Jon almost yelped. He’d thought that he could get past Batman, but he hadn’t expected his mom to use her ‘mom-vision’. It was something more powerful than his own super vision could ever be.

“I swear, I found him there asleep and he was already naked!” Jon whispered in a panic. “We didn’t do anything, honest…” his voice trailed off as his embarrassment overwhelmed him. He couldn’t see how red his face was as he realized how his comment had sounded.

Lois expression was one that could be best described as a fusion of shock and amusement. Bruce’s face was a mask—mostly because he was wearing one.

“He does that,” he nodded to Lois. Then he opened one of his utility belt’s pouches and fished out a twenty-dollar bill. It never occurred to Jon that one of those pouches was actually Batman’s wallet.

“Here, for the trouble.” Bruce handed Lois the bill.

“Bruce,” Lois began, with a crease on her forehead. “Are you seriously bribing me to not tell Clark? Look, I know what’s going on with the boys already, so let’s just calmly—“

“No,” Bruce cut in. “That’s for the clothes that Jon will be lending Damian. If it’s anything like the last time they had a sleepover, Damian will conveniently forget to return them. When he’s at home, he still wears those green track shorts that Jon lent him whenever he can.”

“He—he does…?” Jon squeaked.

“Jon, just because you boys think you’re good at hiding things from us, that doesn’t mean we don’t see them anyway,” Bruce said a little more gently. Lois smiled in agreement.

They both left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Jon to process his confusion. He got back under the covers and faced Damian. Suddenly, he felt the older boy’s arm wrap around him.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Damian murmured.

“You were awake the whole time?” Jon hissed.

“You panic too loudly,” Damian said sleepily.

“Damian,” Jon began, the butterflies in his chest exploding again, “do you still wear those shorts I gave you last time?”

“Shhh.” Damian put a finger to Jon’s mouth, quieting the boy instantly. “Less talk. Now let’s get back to sleep.

 

 


End file.
